A Destined Confession
by xvalentinexbladex
Summary: My very first fanfic...this is all about Ivy and Raphael...and how they both confessed their feelings. Yeah, I know they're not what they call 'the perfect couple' but it's just weird that my cousin thinks they are...and that's where my ideas develop!


It has been a few months since Isabella 'Ivy' Valentine and Raphael Sorel partnered up to search for the evil weapon, Soul Edge, and two weeks since the weapon was destroyed by Ivy. Yes, there was a big fight between them two and ever since then they ignored each other. Now they were on their way to Raphael's birthplace, which is in Rouen, France. Ivy was dressed up in her SC3 red costume and Raphael was dressed up in his SC3 green costume.

They walked along a path…and they haven't spoken a word to each other…but to be honest, Ivy badly wanted to speak to him. She didn't do so because she figured he would ignore her. Do you want to know exactly what is going on? Ivy fell in love with him…ever since they first met at a library south of France. She actually loved him a lot. During their journey to find Soul Edge, they grew closer and closer each day as friends…until when they found it they had a big fight. Here's the flashback…

_Ivy and Raphael defeated Inferno and it disappeared forever. All of what was left was the evil weapon, Soul Edge._

_"Finally…" Ivy sighed. Raphael walked to where the sword was and he was about to touch it._

_"What are you doing?" she asked._

_"Well…Soul Edge is finally mine!" Raphael yelled._

_"Oh no you don't!" she replied and she used her snake sword to grab Soul Edge. Then she let go it in front of her. "You…shall vanish!" Ivy yelled and she stabbed the eye of the evil sword. Suddenly, Soul Edge was broken into fragments and the fragments disappeared in ashes._

_"No!!! Why did you do that? Now…I'm unable to have my very own world," Raphael started to get furious._

_"I never knew you wanted that weapon so badly…but I vowed to destroy it since the day my adoptive mother died. Why would you want it?" Ivy asked._

_"I wanted to create my own world with that weapon! And since you destroyed it…I'm…gonna…kill…you," Raphael's fury increased and he was about to stab her with his English sword rapier, but she defended the attack._

_"I thought we were good friends. Now you're asking for a fight after all this? You've asked for it…" Ivy gave off an evil smile and they fought. It finished with a draw but they didn't care. They walked away from the fiery lands going in separate paths. Then after the next day they met up but they ignored each other._

Flashback end.

By the time Ivy and Raphael arrived in Rouen, Raphael finally spoke.

"Listen, Ivy. I've been thinking back through all this and…I wanted to apologize. This is probably my fault that I started that fight with you," Raphael frowned. Ivy looked at him and she said, "It's okay."

Ivy was going through her thoughts, "_Oh Raphael…finally you began to speak. I don't really know why we really had to fight over something so little two weeks ago…but to be honest I have something to tell you…and it's that…I love you. But I don't think you'll ever understand that._"

They arrived at where Raphael currently lived and Raphael's foster daughter Amy was happy to see him again. Ivy introduced herself and Amy said that it was nice to meet her foster father's acquaintance. Then after another long while of silence, Raphael said, "Ivy, I have something to say to you."

Ivy still stayed silent. He took her hand as they walked up the stairs all the way to the top floor. Then they stepped into a room and straight outside to the balcony, where there was the whole view of Rouen. Ivy finally spoke.

"What is it?" she asked.

"As I said I wanted to apologize…I should've never chose to get the sword for my own purposes," Raphael said and he stared at the view of Rouen, "The view is beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes it is…I have a confession to make," Ivy replied sadly. "_Okay it's time to reveal it_," she thought.

"What would that be?" he realized that she was about to cry, "Are you feeling okay?" He waited patiently for her answer.

"Raphael…" Ivy said, "I love you…really I do…but a lot. I've been hiding this since the time we met at the library."

"Wait…you…" Raphael got interrupted but he also thought, "_She loved me this whole time?_"

"Really…I mean it. I love you more than anything else…even my own destiny," she released her tears. Raphael stayed quiet. "_Great…now what? I have a feeling he's gonna reject it. Well, what else?_" Ivy thought.

"Ivy…I never knew that you really…loved me," Raphael replied softly, "To be honest, I…also…love you…very much. I couldn't say it back when we partnered up because I had a feeling you wouldn't love me back. I didn't want to feel rejection and I can tell you didn't want to feel it either. And about the fight we had two weeks ago…I figured that rejection would happen."

"Yeah same here…but I had a bad feeling you'd never love someone like me. I'm just…too serious about everything and I easily get angry," she said sadly…while she was still crying.

"That's just normal…I love you just the way you are. You don't need to tear up because of that," said Raphael. He wrapped his arms around Ivy and he wiped the tears off her eyes. Ivy started to feel warm and blushed a little. Raphael continued, "Ivy, you're really beautiful."

"To be honest…my real name is Isabella Valentine. They call me Ivy because of my initials," she laid her head on his shoulder for a little bit. She continued, "You too…you're one of the most handsome man I've ever seen."

"Oh thank you…plus that is a beautiful name you have. May I call you Isabella?" he asked as he hugged her tighter.

She started to hug him tighter as well. Ivy said softly, "Only you…can call me Isabella."

"Okay…Isabella," he smiled. Ivy put her head up and Raphael touched her cheek. Then her moment came true…he kissed her. Ivy never imagined that her first kiss would really happen. She wished that it would last forever but after a few minutes they broke apart to breathe. Raphael grabbed a red rose from a vine and he gave it to her.

"Raphael, I love you," Ivy whispered as she took the rose.

"I love you too…" Raphael said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. The weather started to get cold and since Ivy was wearing her SC3 red costume, he took off his jacket and wrapped it around Ivy to keep herself warm. She smiled.

"Thank you so much…" she replied. Raphael felt relieved as they both looked again at the view of Rouen. She rested her head on his shoulder once more.

"I wish this would go on for ever…" Ivy said softly.

"I wish the same thing…" Raphael said softly as he tilted his head to where she laid her head and he held her hands tight. As they stood there for a long time…as if it lasted for eternity, only one thing ran through Ivy's mind as Raphael said this.

"_You're my one and only true love, my beautiful rose…my only valentine._"


End file.
